User talk:Cupcakey
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Cupcakey page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 15:35, January 30, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hey Welcome too the wiki. It will be nice to have you with us. You just missed wiki's 2nd anneversery, and to a new, great light. I am the creator of the ways to annoy series and you can make one for Nicole. Please do not make RAWEFC, and enjoy! [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) a non mushy story If u ever want to read anything and I kno u dont like romance. Here: Over the banks . Nan the cowdog 19:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Outlander fan Christianity You're a Christian, too, huh? Great! What denomination? I'm not sure what mine is, but I think it's called either Evangelical or Pentecostal. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) -Well, I'm orthodox(the Eastern Europe main). Great you're a Christian too :) [[User:Cupcakey|'''Still thinking for a signature]]... Call the pie if you have ideas 17:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin How about now? Meet on the server Blizzard, in the Night Club, Im called Iceytat. What's your penguin called? User:ToriTheTimberWolf Random is my middle name! 10:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ugh. Blizzard is full now. Meet on Ice Berg, same room? User:ToriTheTimberWolf Random is my middle name! 10:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Mary Sue It's not serious, and usually Mary Sues are accidental. Your only in dnger of block if you refuse to change a Mary Sue multiple times an reate many, that's what Isabella and Lego Liker has done and is now blocked infintely. Your case is no seriouc at all. A Mary Sue is anyone who is all perfect and most people like her. THe reason we do not accept Mary Sues is because they are annoying , and the stories that include them are usually boring. All you have to do is edit the character and add a few flaws. That's it. Don't worry, you are not in trouble. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 21:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Look at the character's talk page. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 19:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Some Questions #Are you a boy or a girl? #I have two upcoming stories: Candace's Lie and Total Wikia Island. For both stories, I need 6 wikia boys and 6 wikia girls. I have all the boys, but I need 3 more girls. Would you like to join? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for joining! Tpffan5196 (talk) 15:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I have a question about mary sues: what if we made charicters that were very well-liked but a few flaws? Would that be considered a mary sue,or would that be acceptable? The reason of my asking is I'm in the process of creating a new charictur called Sammi "sweetie" Mcgraph. She is very sweet(hence her nickname) and welled like but she does have her own set of flaws. please respond soon.- Amazing Race If u dont mind would u like to join my playboard Amazing Race tournament- TDR97 Thank you Thank you for editing Mary wood You Don't ever ever add categories on my article Candace flynn and stacy hirano adventures look at what did you did I can't edit now it's now Edit Conflict now i should back now don't you know im tired of backing edit article. Re: Contest Thanks so much for the entry :)! Tpffan5196 (talk) 14:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oselia and Chloe Thanxs much i menat seperate images but what ever-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' 11:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Kk thnx great job btw- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' 11:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome job thx so so so much- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' 18:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for addgin the stuff on my Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic the Hedgehog story. 21:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't do that Cupcakey please don't mess with pages you know nothing about. Oh sorry It's my first day I didn't know. few things 1. steve's cheek is a bit too fat 2. no background please 3. in my head, he is supposed to have this "hopefullness"(?) look. He has a gangster look right now. hope i'm not too picky. This was a triumph'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.]] [[User Blog:Jisu Lee|''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI]] 19:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Close enough. I guesss i'll put it in the story. This was a triumph'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.]] [[User Blog:Jisu Lee|''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI]] 15:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Carlnessa pic Thanks so much for it! I love it! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 15:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jentrane pic I love it! Thanks for the pic! Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 15:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Anthony I do appreaciate the picture you put up on the Fanon Character Chatroom. Though Alternate Anthony already has a concept. It is right here. Thanks for the picture though. '"Love is a hurricaneI am a tree... 23:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I love them! Thanks so much! ^.^ Numbuh 270 Cosmo, Nova, Comet, Angela, and Talia! I love my little aliens! ^.^ 17:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) HEY YOU! WHY DID YOU EDITED MY PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!!! wait, did you just 'edit' or not? -Cheeze yah layter! 08:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SulthanA Re : Re : Hey you! Oh, sorry. I forgot to. :( The Pnf KH Hearts looks good. Thanks for the picture :). Phineas and Ferb Fanon and Fantendo are two of my favorite wikis New Here. Hello! My name is IsabellaLover(though you can call me whatever). I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I want to make a fanon, but I don't know if, for the new page, I shoulde put "Fanon:Story Name" or just "Story Name". Please help me, and thanks in advance. :) IsabellaLover 12:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help, cupcake. :) IsabellaLover 12:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I do have another question: Is there any way I could make a sandbox kind of thing to help practice editing for me? If so, how do I do it? IsabellaLover 12:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Do you know where I could find all the userboxes and infoboxes and all that? IsabellaLover 12:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) What I meant by infoboxes was like the "Floor After Floor" and "Well, Thank You for Inviting Me!" boxes shown at the top of some fanon pages. Is there a page with all those? Sorry for the confusion. :) IsabellaLover 12:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Visit what? IsabellaLover 13:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Never mind. I got it. :) IsabellaLover 13:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! If your still on, I have another question to ask. Let me know if you are! :) IsabellaLover 13:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Okay, I'll just ask my question: Do you have any fanons of your own that I could use for reference? IsabellaLover 19:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the links. Now, could you check out my fanon (just in my sandbox) and let me know what you think? Thakns. :) IsabellaLover 01:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's GREAT! Thanks!I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 10:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! It's really great :)Jinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 15:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) How? What time is it where you live? - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 08:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) That explains it! I thought you were up late, see its 4:05 AM where i live right now! - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 09:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Drawing, watching my brother my brother play a game, on the wiki, and that kinda stuff. - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 09:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah usually im sleeping too but i stayed up late to tell my friend happy birthday (she was born around four am, shes finally 13!), Thanks i just drew them! :) - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 09:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC)